


School Run

by GettingOverGreta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingOverGreta/pseuds/GettingOverGreta
Summary: Rosie has a new teacher.





	School Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flash fiction workshop at 221B Con 2018. My prompts were "Mrs. Hudson's car", "Sugar is sweet", and Sherlock and John were my characters.

John expected Sherlock would be less than enthused about making a school run, but he was surprisingly agreeable about fetching Rosie from the creche when an emergency popped up at the clinic. Sherlock's good cheer made so much more sense when the sleek form of Mrs. Hudson's Aston Martin pulled up to the curb.

"I can't believe she let you drive it!" John exclaimed.

"I may have played up the whole stuffing me in the boot situation."

"Bullshit. You deserved that."

"Yeah, no, she's out of town, I just lifted the keys. It really does drive like a dream, though. And the car seat fits surprisingly well."

"Daddy, I got a new teacher today! He taught me a poem!" Rosie piped up from the passenger seat. 

"Oh really?" John said, unbuckling her.

"I practiced over and over so I wouldn't forget." She wriggled out, climbing down to the pavement. "My teacher said you'd be s'prised."

"How does it go then?" John asked.

Rosie looked up at him and smiled, a echo of her mother that would never fail to make his heart twist.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Sugar is sweet, and I owe you."


End file.
